39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan Tolliver
'''Evan Tolliver '''is Amy Cahill's boyfriend and the only known person to know about the Cahills who isn't a Cahill or (probably) a Vesper. History Not much is known about him except he attends the same high school as Amy Cahill. In 'Vespers Rising' Amy seems to have quite the crush on Evan but in 'The Medusa Plot' they seem to be dating for months already. Later he is working in the Cahill Command Center helping Amy and Dan. Appearance & Personality Appearance In Evan's first main arrival, 'The Medusa Plot,' Amy described Evan to be, "The Bill Gates of Attleboro Junior/Senior High, Deep blue eyes obscured by Coke-bottle glasses"; broad shoulders held in a stance that somehow reminded her of the Pink Panther. For the picture, he is a ginger head (almost Amy's hair color.) Personality He is kind and loving towards his girlfriend, Amy Cahill. However, he has a different kind of relationship to Dan. Everyone is quite certain that Evan is a bit hostile towards Ian. Family Not much about Evan's family is known, other than that he has an aunt and living parents, as well as an older cousin who attends Harvard. He has a relative (possibly his dad) in Australia, who knows Amy and Dan's uncle, Shep. Talents He is called by Dan a 'human computer' so he is probably very intelligent like Amy. Being a computer geek, he seems to know what a DeOssie phone can be, when Sinead, an Ekat, cannot. Appearances ﻿Vespers Rising He appears for a while in this book by talking to Amy on how nervous he is on the English paper they are doing and after Amy and Dan tried to attack Erasmus he was shocked but went back in the coffee shop like nothing happened. The Medusa Plot He is with Amy and Dan when they get attacked at the bus by Vespers. He, being in a relationship, is worried about Amy. Dan once said, "You both are together everytime, and when you're not, you call each other on the phone, if you won't answer back, he'll call the cops." After Amy and Dan left their mansion, Evan is arrested outside of the mansion. He claimed he was just trying to make sure Amy was OK. They release him, but Amy has to call and tell him they had to leave. She claimed she was "so going to be dumped". Evan learns about the Cahills and Vespers feud when Ian had went to a shop he works at. Overall, he learns of his girlfriend's history, and how much trouble he gotten himself into. A King's Ransom In A King's Ransom, Evan stayed at Cahill Command Center helping Amy and Dan together with Sinead and Ian. Evan always wanted to talk to Amy. He's always waiting for Amy to call. He doesn't even want to sleep just to talk to Amy. Cards His main card is Card 302: Evan Tolliver. He also appears on Card 272. Trivia *Evan has a cousin that attends in Harvard. *Evan mostly has codes surrounding him which passes 'Keep an eye on him' (as most Cahills suspect he is an enemy). *Evan is a suspect for being Vesper Three: The Manipulator. *In In Too Deep, since Shep Trent is a suspected Vesper, he has a friend who helped Amy and Dan travel on air. His name is Gregory Tolliver, which is the first clue that Evan Tolliver might be a Vesper since he might be related to him. Category:Males Category:Vespers Rising Category:Characters Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:The Medusa Plot Category:Possible Vesper Category:The Council of Six Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Vespers Category:Protagonists Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 2: A King's Ransom Category:Suspected Vesper